I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a radiator module and, more specifically, a water-cool radiator module that is separated from a heavy water tank, a cold water pipe and a hot water pipe that are independently fixed in a slot for the purpose of reducing the load on the heat-generating electronic components and not occupying too much of the space of the electronic components.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, it is known that a conventional radiator, as shown in FIG. 1, generally comprises a flat pedestal 10 that comprises a plurality of radiating fins 11 and a water conduit (not shown in FIG. 1) on the other side; the water conduit comprises a water inlet 12 and a water outlet 13; the pedestal 10 further comprises a fan 30. In practical use, this configuration has the following disadvantages:
1. In addition to radiating fins 11, some water conduit accessories are also located under the radiating fins 11. Such mechanism not only increases the height of the radiator structures but also increases the load of heat-generating electronic components due to the increased weight of water in the water conduit. As a result, this may cause damage to such electronic components and occupy more space.
2. Water in the water conduit stays and exchanges heat between the radiating fins 11. Therefore, heat stays on the radiating fins 11 resulting in a very slow radiating speed.
3. Fan 30 is located on the radiating fins 11. When fan 30 is turned on, heat current will flow slowly through a computer and then flow outward through the radiating holes on the computer. As a result, the heat may remain in the computer.